


In A Different Light

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Castiel is a klutz constantly making a fool out of himself in front of Dean. Dean likes Cas, wants to be friends and hang out, that is until he catches a glimpse of what is under the three piece suit and trench coat the man usually wears. Now he can't stop thinking about him. </p><p>Okay so basically I heard two old country songs with the same title and I thought it would be fun to combine them. If you're interested Castiel's song is by Linda Davis, and Dean's is Doug Stone. Both called In A Different Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel James has a problem, a beautiful, big, gorgeous, always smiling, sexy, problem! Yes it might have been said three times but the man was perfection on those tightly toned, bowled legs. You see, Castiel lived right next door to; worked three desks away from, and was continuously tempted by the object of his desire. Sometimes they were even sort of friends, if you count constant smiling, a few conversations, and a wave of the hand every once in a while. Usually while Castiel was doing something horribly embarrassing, like walking out to gather the mail in his bathrobe, saying something to someone else that was incredibly odd out of context, or getting his crooked tie caught in the elevator. Right out of some dumb-ass slapstick comedy routine, such is his life.

Dean Winchester, that was his name. How would anyone be able to focus when they were regularly accosted with beaming smiles and big apple green eyes? Not to mention the way his dirty blonde hair was spiked just long enough to make you wonder if you could get a handful of it. Oh god and you can’t forget that perfect mouth, the mouth that wet dreams were made of. Perfect pink lips just dry enough to make you want to lick them. He was athletic, and strong. You could see that even under the three to four layers of clothes he paraded around in daily, he was fit. Probably has abs coming off his abs kind of fit. Yeah, Dean Winchester was certainly a distraction to say the least.

The phone rings and he quickly clicks the answer button, as he shakes his head and tries to refocus. Customer service was no one’s idea of a good time, but it paid the bills... usually. It was also good for allowing him time to write. Which is what he actually wanted to do. He had his first novel finished. But, it hadn’t been published yet. Sadly, he still needed his daytime gig. Call after call just gets pushed through, and he finally has a moment thought free of Dean.

But just as luck would have it, the Greek God of a man took that opportunity to stand up and stretch. Castiel would be the first to agree that this type of work was not good for the body, and everyone needed to work some of the kinks out occasionally. However, (just like everything else he did) the man even stretched sexily. How is that possible you may ask? Well his shirts were just long enough to lift a couple of inches with his muscular arms outstretched upward. His tight abdomen barely exposed as he made this seductive moaning sound. Castiel was fairly certain the man was determined to ruin all other men for him just by being obliviously himself.

He thanked whatever deity that might be out there, when the clock told him it was time to go. He picks his bag up and throws the single strap over his head, quickly pulling it down to wrap diagonally across his body. The elevator doors closed too quickly, so he takes the stairs. It’s only 4 floors, he thinks. That of course means that Dean takes the stairs as well, pushing them together yet again. If Castiel wasn't certain that his brother was indeed, half way on the other side of the world, he’d assume this was his doing. It sounds like something Gabriel would pull on him. Giving him the man of his dreams and yet consistently making him look like a fool. Unfortunately, there was no one to blame but himself.

  

“Hey man, how’s it going?”

  

“Oh, very well thank you. How are you?”

  

“I’m good, glad I caught you actually.”

  

That flipped a switch in Castiel’s brain that immediately drowned out whatever Dean was saying. Why would he be glad to catch me? He thought to himself which apparently wasn't something he should have done, because that was the precise moment he tripped over a loosened shoelace and fell to the next platform. Dean of course came rushing after him. Because well, it was human decency, and because that would only further his humiliation..

 

“Oh my god, Cas are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine..Cas?

  

“Yeah, um Do you not like it?”

  

“No, no. It’s fine, I was just surprised.”

  

“Good to hear. Are you sure you’re okay? I mean. thankfully it wasn't that far, but you hit your head pretty hard man.”

  

“Yes, I’m fine Dean thank you.”

  

“Anyway, just wanted to see if you had plans this weekend. I’m throwing a big coming home party for my baby brother and I wanted to invite you.”

  

“Oh, are you sure?”

  

“Cas I’m pretty sure I wouldn't have invited you if I didn’t want you there.”

  

Castiel stood up and steadied himself against the railing.

  

“Uhm okay... when is it?”

  

“Tomorrow around 8, if you want to come. It’s at my place so, I know you know where it’s at.”

  

Before taking the first step Castiel looked up to see the smile on Dean’s face even brighter, and his knees gave out on him. Thankfully, Dean assumed he was still a little shaken up by the fall. Of course the best or worst (depending on how you look at it) was still to happen. Dean wrapped his strong arm around Castiel’s slim waist and pulled him in close to his side.

 

“Here man, let’s get you to my car and I’ll give you a ride home. I don’t want to be responsible for you having some sort of biking accident on your way.” He teased.

  

Castiel was too enveloped by the scent of Dean to hear anything else until they got outside.

  

“Here let me get the door for you.”

  

“Uh, thanks.”

  

Okay, who wouldn't swoon over that? He was only human after all. He really needed to cut out his inner-dialogue before he said or did something even more embarrassing. Before, he would have said it was impossible. But, he didn’t want to anger the universe and have it show him otherwise.

 

Finally they made it to their respective houses and Castiel couldn't have been more grateful. If he had to sit in the vibrating muscle car (that was the equivalent of it’s sex on legs owner) much longer, he was sure to have asked Dean if he wanted a blow job or something equally attractive. “Dean I know you’re probably straight, but how would you feel about having your dick sucked today?” Like I said he was EXTREMELY grateful! They said their polite goodbyes and once inside the safety of his home, he cursed himself thoroughly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly seven in the evening when he remembered the party Dean was throwing. It was a difficult decision. He could go and ogle the one person who made him smile daily, Or he could stay home and probably NOT end up dying in some horrifically comical manner. Maybe I can call and fake sick, he thinks. Or not call and just tell him I was sick on Monday. Perhaps if I go out in the backyard with my hair wet, and no shoes on I’ll get pneumonia, and actually be sick so I don’t have to lie about it. Taking a second to think about it, was the most opportune time for Gabriel’s voice to pop in his head and lecture him about party going. 

“You cannot seriously be debating getting pneumonia in order to stay home alone are you Cassie?” He can hear the voice taunting him in a way that only Gabriel can. “People can DIE from Pneumonia Castiel! It’s not something you should try to get on purpose for ANY reason, certainly not to miss a party, let alone a party that is hosted by someone you actually like!”

He agrees with mental Gabriel and realizes he’s probably crazy.... maybe that would explain it all. He’s a nut job! He shakes his head doing his best to discourage further conversations inside it. Oh well, insane or not he still has a party to get to. Maybe if he does his best to sneak out early, he won’t embarrass himself so much. Yeah, keep telling yourself that Castiel.

When he decided his appearance was as good as it was going to get, he left. The walk was easy enough it wasn't probably more than 350 ft between their doorsteps. It was navigating his way there without incident, that had originally concerned him.

He knocks against the wood and is surprised at just how fast it opens.

“Cas, hey there you are! I was getting ready to come over and drag you in here. Come on in.”

Castiel looks around and if he didn’t know better he’d think he walked into a Log Cabin. Almost all of the interior was beautifully fashioned with solid oak furniture and flooring. The only clue that it wasn't a log cabin was the painted ceilings and walls. Beautifully colored though, in soft blues and the occasional dash of green, or brown.

 

“Your house is beautiful.”

“Thanks, I did what I could with it.”

“Well it truly is breathtaking, I love the colors and all the wooden accents. Speaking of, where did you get these chairs? I've never seen anything like them.”

He looks up to see Dean rubbing the back of his neck and smiling a little.

“Uh I made them.”

“You..YOU made them?”

“Well don’t say it like that Cas, you could hurt a guy’s feelings.”

“No, no I didn’t mean that. Of course you’re capable, It just surprised me you’d be working with me if you had an extraordinary gift like this.”

That’s when he saw the extremely bright smile on Dean’s face and Castiel’s knees didn’t stand a chance. Luckily, they had just taken their seats, or he probably would have fallen down again.

“Give me a second, let me track Sammy down and I’ll introduce you.”

He nodded in agreement as he watched Dean escape into the fairly crowded group of people in the kitchen? Perhaps. He wasn't sure, even though their houses were set up almost identically in build.

Dean came back with someone who could have easily been mistaken for a seven foot tall Calvin Klein model.

“Cas this is my brother Sammy, Sammy this is Castiel.”

That’s when the Calvin Klein model held his hand out to Castiel.

“It’s Sam actually, Hello Castiel It’s very nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you.”

“Uh, Hello. It’s very nice to meet you Sam.”

They talked for a few minutes before Dean had to excuse himself to handle the party.

“So tell me about yourself Castiel? That’s the name of an Angel isn't it?”

“Yes it is, It’s nice that you know that. Very few people have ever understood that reference. Which I guess in turn makes it fair that I usually don’t understand their pop culture references. It’s a nice balance.” He chuckles.

“Well I took a Theology class while I was at Stanford. This guy I was into.. was a Religion Major, turns out he was also straight as an arrow.” Sam said laughing.

“It happens to the best of us I’m afraid. It seems I am also habitually interested in the uninterested.”

“So you aren't seeing anyone?”

“Not right now, no.”

“That’s cool, you know my brother talks about you all the time. He seems to think you’re a pretty great guy.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t tell you I was some sort of safety hazard. It seems every time I get within a hundred yards of him I’m tripping over something or doing something stupid.”

“Oh really?”

“I’m sorry that obviously didn’t come out right, I mean... I am a clumsy guy on a regular basis.”

“Oh I’m sure it came out just fine, How long?”

“I’m sorry? How long what?”

“How long have you been in love with my brother?”

Castiel stuttered, Completely unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Hey, hey calm down. It’s fine, Really! Your secret is safe with me.”

Well that made it easier to breathe.

“Sam I’m sorry I..”

“Castiel, listen It really is okay. I know that we just met but, I’m actually kind of hoping it works out for you. He talks about you all the time I’m pretty sure he’d be interested if he knew you were. I won’t tell him but I wanted you to know that Dean’s not .. well he’s not completely straight. He’s never had a relationship with a guy before, or well not one that he’s told me about anyway. That doesn't mean he never would though. You should work on finding the courage to tell him. I’d like to see you both happy.”

“Thank you Sam, I .. I don’t know, I doubt he’d ever be interested in me. If we didn’t have such a history of me making a fool of myself, perhaps I could have stood a chance.”

“You’d be surprised at what my brother finds attractive.”

Sam chuckled and nodded his goodbye before moving on.

Castiel sat there for nearly an hour before thinking he’d just go home. There were a few people from work who would attempt a conversation with him, but they were never really interested in getting the answers to the questions they asked. He hated when people did that. It’s one thing to not be interested in knowing someone, it’s another to feign interest and not mean it.

He walks toward the front door but is pushed down hard. A cold searing liquid covers his chest, and all the way down the front of his jeans. He would have thought it was impossible to have that much liquid in a glass. But, when he looked up he realized why he was so wet. An entire punch bowl, was dumped onto him. Because he had to be THAT guy. The one who got the glass of punch spilled on him wasn't bad enough, nope he had to have the whole freaking bowl.

“OH MY GOD!” Screeches the young woman who was pawing at him now like a cat.

“We should get this dirty shirt off of you handsome.” She cooed.

Before he could say anything Dean stepped in thankfully.

“Hands off Megan, you've had enough.”

“Sorry about that Cas come on, I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

 

Dean pulled him by the arm leading him up the stairs near the kitchen entrance. He found even more beautiful wooden accents along the way. But the most impressive by far being the staircase itself. It was solid oak with a darker stain on it. Small symbols carved into the railing all the way to the top. He'd have to look them up sometime or ask about them.

“I've got something you could throw on, but you gotta get out of those wet clothes.”

“Dean, I’m sure it would be much easier for me to just go home and clean this up.”

“Castiel, I’m not sending you out there in this weather, while you’re soaking wet. No sense in arguing with me. The shower is in there, towels are in the cabinet, and I’ll find something dry for you to put on when you get out. Now go, okay?”

Castiel nodded in agreement knowing it was useless arguing with Dean.

After throwing some sweat pants and a t shirt down on the bed he went to clean up the mess downstairs. Before things got even crazier he decided to call some cabs and start getting people out of there. The last thing he needed was Meg throwing herself at Cas again. Although when he thought about it, it was kind of funny. Megan looked like she was going to jump him right there, and Cas looked like a scared kitten.

He made it back upstairs, after kicking nearly everyone out. He stopped just inside the bedroom door to offer to wash the punch soaked clothing. Luckily it was a Pink Lemonade recipe so he was pretty sure it wouldn't leave a stain or anything. 

“Hey Cas, toss you clothes out here and I’ll throw them in the wash.”

“Just a second!”

Castiel walked out of the bathroom clothes in hand, and Dean nearly passed out. His hair was wet and untamed. There were no bulky glasses blocking his gorgeous blue eyes. His body was lithe and muscular like he swims or runs every day. The only thing blocking the whole view was a white towel hanging loose around his hips. Dean thinks maybe he’ll have dreams or nightmares about those hips, he’s not sure which.

“Dean, you can put them in a bag and I can wash them when I get home.”

“Okay, I mean uh.. wait no.. It’s the least I could do after Meg assaulted and then harassed you.”

“Alright then, I’ll just go put these on. Thank you Dean.”

“No problem, I’ll just be downstairs.”

Eventually after another thirty minutes Castiel convinced Dean he really needed to get home and made it out of there still alive.

 

Dean Winchester had a problem, a gorgeous, intelligent, chiseled, hilarious, handsome, big blue eyed problem. Yes the physical appreciations may be redundant but if you’d ever seen those perfectly sculpted hip bones you would understand as well... Now he just needed to figure out what to do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was everywhere, which in retrospect he should have seen coming. It’s not like they weren't constantly thrown together before. He just never noticed it like this. Now, it was like a bright neon sign hanging over his head. There was no possibility of missing him or not seeing him wet, naked, and several other things depending on location. Dean was cursed with a semi permanent erection. Normally, he’d put on that cocky smile that says I’d like to have really hot sex with you tonight. He couldn't do that with Cas though. Not only for emotional reasons he didn’t want to delve into, but also because the dude was EVERYWHERE. The last thing he needed was that amount of after-sex tension in his life.

It all started when he stepped out in that stupid towel, looking so fucking ... fuckable. Dean always liked Cas, he’d be the first to admit it. He thought he was smart, and friendly, and maybe a little awkward. But he was Cas, and that was a pretty cool thing to be in Dean’s book. Now, he wasn't Cas anymore, well he was that too... obviously. But he was so much more, he was all those things Dean liked about Cas before AND he was ... SEXY! Not just handsome, or beautiful, or hot. He was always that,... now he was... It’s hard to describe. It’s just like a switch flipped in his brain, and now he couldn't stop imagining what Castiel would look like in the throws of passion.

Cas stepped out onto his porch in his bathrobe and slippers, something he’d seen a thousand times. Only now, instead of just seeing his neighbor bending over to pick up the paper, he saw Castiel bent over in front of him, sweaty and panting his name. He nearly ran back in his house to keep his (already awake in the morning) cock from leaking out. He ran upstairs and only had to stroke a couple times before he was cumming hard and with Cas’s name on his lips.

Then there was work yesterday, at WORK for Christ’s sake. Dean was as adventurous as the next guy he thought, but he’d never imagined himself jerking off at work. It wasn't his fault though, Cas had a little bit of a staring problem. Dean was positive it was because he’d been acting strange as hell lately, after all, he’d never noticed it before. But when those piercing blue eyes dug into him, his brain immediately shuffled up imaginary scenarios. For instance, Castiel on his knees in front of him looking up so trusting and loving as he sucks him down. Another fine example his brain gave him was Castiel in the shower up against the wall, with his hair all stuck up again. His legs wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist begging for him to go faster and harder.

To be honest, it was getting out of control. He was taking cold showers at least twice a day, and jacking off more than he did when he first discovered it. It was one thing to have his mind reduced to that of a twelve year old boy, but now to have his body responding the same way was driving him insane. He wanted so badly to be proud of himself for still having it like that, but with his body getting hard a the tiniest thought, it wasn't easy to do. He could see Cas loosen his tie, and he’d have to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He was completely and utterly screwed.

“Sammy I need your help,”

“Hello Dean! I’m really good thanks for asking, How are you?”

“Real funny Sammy! I’m serious. Its ugh... you know.. not sex problems.”

“Well there’s your problem Dean, you’re a grown ass man who can’t manage to say the word Romance or Relationship.”

“Sam this is me, being serious I need help.”

“Is it Cas?”

“Yeah, he’s driving me... wait.. WHAT? Why would you think it’s Cas?”

“Dean a blind, deaf, dumb man could see you’re in love with the guy. I can’t believe you tried to set us up in the first place. I mean he’s a great guy, but not at all my type.”

“Well I just thought you’d have a lot in common, you’re both smart and you eat healthy stuff...”

“Dean, while I admit an IQ higher than someone’s age is typically attractive to me, that is not even remotely the most important quality or the only one for that matter. Oh and for the record, the fact that we both eat salads was not going to make us slow motion run into each other’s arms. That’s not real life Dean!”

“Well excuse me, Princess ......Wait.....You know what no.. you’d be fucking lucky to go out with someone like Cas. He’s awesome and you can kiss my ass!”

“You’re right I would, but unfortunately he’s not interested in me.”

“Oh God, I’m sorry Sammy... is he straight or something? Cause I could have swore I remember him talking to one of the girls about an ex boyfriend.”

“No Dean, just seems to be interested in a different kind of guy, you know like one who maybe doesn't eat salads dumb-ass! “

“Okay okay, it takes more than common food interests I got it! Damn get off my back... If he’s not interested in you though, I don’t stand a chance. Even I know, if you weren't my brother you’re way out of my league! Well shit...”

“For starters, Damn Straight I’d be out of your league! Secondly, what difference would it make Dean, it’s not like you’re the relationship kind of guy right? You can’t even say the word.”

“Okay Sam you’re only gonna hear this once so I’m gonna just say it, and you better listen up. Um I need to figure out how to make Cas like me.. or whatever. I really like him and not just in a sex way, but you know .. a relationship kind of way. Sammy, I could fall head over heels for this guy and I need to not screw it up.”

“It’s about damn time you admitted it. I’ll be over later and we’ll come up with a game plan okay?”

“Alright, Thanks Bitch.”

“See ya later Jerk.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient guys, my internet checked out for nearly a whole day ... yes I survived this traumatic experience! lol In the meantime I wrote two chapters .. hope you guys enjoy

“THAT’S your big plan Sammy? Tell him how I FEEL?”

“Look Dean, you’re not the kind of guy who’s going to court Castiel. I don’t have any other ideas.”

“Oh my God, did you seriously just say “court?”

“Yes Dean I did, would you rather I have said woo? Because you wouldn't do that either, and you should remember that I’m here to help you ... not get yelled at. So if you don’t settle down I could leave you to this yourself. Or maybe you could call one of the girls from work and ask..”

“Noooo no , I’m good ... sorry Sammy I just don’t know anything about this sort of thing. I've always been so good at you know.. not dating. But this stuff... I've just never had it this bad. Not even for Lisa senior year.”

“I know Dean, listen ..I don’t know what to tell you unless you’d be willing to .. okay not court but to date him.. romance him.. things like that. That’s how relationships work in my experience.”

“Okay fine so your best advice is to just ask him out? What if he says no? What if he thinks I’m weird or something. Sam I can’t be around the guy 24/7 and have it be awkward.”

“Dean he’s not going to say no, just ask him out to dinner and a movie ... NOT a group thing ,NOT a friends thing... make that CLEAR! I know you ... you’ll fucking chicken out and ask him like you are hanging out...instead of an actual date. Here practice with me... Castiel, would you like to have a dinner date with me sometime?”

“Oh my God! can’t I ask him in a way that doesn't make me sound like a teenage girl?”

“No, because if you don’t say the word D.A.T.E. everything out of your mouth either sounds like an invitation to chill or screw... either way not okay!”

“Fine... Cas, would you like to have dinner with me this weekend?”

“Nope sex offer... I didn’t hear the word DATE Dean!”

“I said dinner, how does that make it a sex offer?”

“Trust me, I’m emotionally scarred from seeing that look in your eyes when you said it... I might need to go shower before I leave.”

Both men take a deep breath before continuing.

“Okay look man, let’s just say that you ask him like that... he accepts.. you have dinner together, you think it goes well so you bring him back here... do whatever it is that you do to get him into bed.. and he leaves.. Now.. let’s say he thought that was an invitation for sex... and you thought it was a date...so you ask him out again, just like that... and lets say he’s less of the wonderful person he really is and accepts it all over again... do you not see the problem here? Pretty soon you’re gonna think you’re in an relationship with the guy and he’s gonna think you’re fuck buddies..That’s not going to be good for either of you! I’m serious Dean, if you want the best possible chance at not screwing this up you have to say the word DATE!”

“Fuck I’m screwed.. this sucks.”

“Here try this it sounds less... formal or girly in your words... Just say Castiel, would you like to go out with me this weekend, on a date.”

“That sounds a little better..”

The doorbell rings and Dean’s hands rub together excited to get their pizza inside.

“Cas would you like to go out with me this weekend, on a date.” He mutters to himself as he opens the door.

Instead of seeing the delivery man though, he sees Castiel.

“What?”

“Uh. Nothing, I thought you were the Pizza Man.”

“Oh, well technically I am. He delivered it to the wrong house and I thought I’d bring it since I was returning your borrowed clothes anyway. I’m sorry to have interrupted your... plan?”

“Oh no no .. um .. no you didn’t interrupt anything! Come on in, it’s freezing out there.”

“Really Dean, I just came to return your clothing. Here enjoy your pizza.”

“Castiel is that you?”

“Yes, Hello again Sam.”

“Hey man, why don’t you come in an join us for pizza. Dean won’t eat anything with vegetables on it so we had to order two. There’s plenty of food.”

“I really should be getting home, I didn’t mean to invade your evening.”

“Dean here take the pizza in before it freezes and we’ll be inside in a minute.”

Dean looked at Sam like he could have killed him, but did as he was asked.

“Listen Cas, I can’t tell you what that was... it’s against the brother code.. but I assure you that it’s not what it looked like. Dean has no desire whatsoever to date the pizza delivery kid. He was practicing for someone else... I can’t tell you who.. only that you shouldn't worry and I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough. So please just join us for a little while... If nothing else it will save me from an entire evening of a mopey Dean..”

It was pretty obvious that Sam meant Castiel, but he was still a little wary. He couldn't really believe that Dean had any intention toward dating him. But he followed the giant of a man inside anyway. Partly pleased to see Dean just as flustered as he managed to be every single day, partly cursing himself for not just letting the damn pizza boy bring it over.

They make polite conversation while they eat their pizza and even end up laughing quite a bit between the three of them. Castiel can see the teasing nature between the brothers, and finds it very similar to the one he has with Gabriel. You know, except they love each other... He shouldn't think things like that, he knows Gabe loves him he just has very weird ways of showing his love.

“I’m gonna go call Ash, see if he’s got that stuff done for me yet... I’ll be back in a little bit guys.”

 

Sam was hoping that would give his brother the push he needed to make his move. Even he could understand not wanting to ask someone out in front of your brother, or in his case anywhere NEAR your brother. So he left them alone and went upstairs.

It was a little awkward at first, both men wanting to address the obvious elephant in the room but neither knowing where to start. Dean because he was emotionally handicapped, as Sam would call it. Cas because, he was terrified of being rejected by someone he had to see nearly every day. So they sat there.... in awkward quiet. Finally one of them broke;

“Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”

“You mean a DATE right?”

“Yes, I mean a DATE.”

“Then YES! I’d love to.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sam re-entered the room to see the both of them grinning like idiots, so he assumed they’d worked something out. It was pleasing at first, watching them smiling and happy.. That was until ten minutes later and it wasn't. They weren't even talking anymore, it was eerie the way they stared at one another. Sam wanted nothing more than to get out of the house at that point.

“Dean, I need to go but I’ll call and check in with you tomorrow or something.”

That popped them out of their trances apparently. Because, they both jerked up to look at Sam like he’d just ambushed them.

“Are you sure man?”

“Yeah I've still got some work to do.”

“Well okay I’ll catch ya tomorrow Sammy, and thanks man... for everything.”

Sam nodded like he understood and thankfully was on his way.

 

“Can I get you a beer or another water?”

“I should probably go too, I've already intruded on your evening as it is.”

“Cas feel free to leave if that’s what you want to do. But I’m happy that you’re here, and I enjoy your company.”

“You’ll tell me when I overstay my welcome?”

“Of course”

“In that case, a beer would be great. Thank you.”

 

On his way to the kitchen it was very possible that Dean thought about how there would never be a time that Castiel wasn't welcome in his home. But at least this time, he didn’t say the very embarrassing thing out loud. He hadn’t even been on a date with the guy, and he was already all too happy for him to stay by his side forever. It was weird, but he was used to Cas being associated with.. not weird but Different..unique.. It just took a new view of him to turn the light bulb in Dean’s head on bright.

“Here ya go, do you wanna see whats on TV?”

“Sure I don’t watch much though, so you’ll have to pick something.”

“Well you are in luck. I watch enough for three people, so I know all the best stuff.”

Castiel couldn't help but smile back at Dean when he was radiating happiness. Perhaps Sam was right, and Dean actually did want to go out with him. He accepted the invitation, which made him incredibly happy. But sometimes people did that just to be nice, and Castiel wasn't specific when he asked.. just would you like to go out with me “Sometime” That could be never, just as easily as it could be tomorrow.

 

“It’s Friday, I bet AbcFamily is having a Harry Potter marathon!”

“Is that good?”

“You've never seen Harry Potter?”

“Um, No. I've heard of it, if that helps.. most things I haven’t.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you lived in a cave.”

“I assure you my house is very... bright, dry, and free of jagged rock, not very cave like at all.”

They both let out a small chuckle.

“Okay that settles it mister, we are having us a marathon this weekend.”

“That would be lovely, when shall we start?”

“Whenever you’re free? I've got the DVD’s even if it’s not on T.V. I just didn’t want to sound like an even bigger dork in front of you.”

Castiel barked out a laugh that Dean was fairly certain people could hear a mile away.

“Let me get this straight, YOU... didn’t want to look like a DORK.... in front of ME?”

“Yes?”

“After the stuff I've done in front of you, you’re worried about having some DVDs?”

“What do you mean the stuff you've done in front of me?”

“Oh come on! You can’t seriously have missed it all... Anytime I get within shouting distance of you I humiliate myself.”

“No you don't?” Dean scoffed.

“I've got a few words for you.. tell me if they ring a bell, okay? STAIRS, ELEVATOR, and PUNCH! Those are just the ones that have been in the last two weeks!”

“Well those were accidents, two of which weren't even your fault.”

“You must be blind.. “ He chuckled.

“It seems the old saying is true..”

“What old saying?”

“Lo...nothing.. you know what? We’ll just save that for later.”

“Okay?”

“Do you have plans for this weekend.”

“I’m probably just going to embarrass myself further, but I’m not in the habit of making plans. I really don’t have many friends outside of work acquaintances...I’m usually free unless I’m at work, or working on my novel.”

“You’re a writer?”

“Yep BLIND! Of all the humiliating things to takeaway from that, you chose the best of the best.”

He shakes his head but continues.

“I’m a writer but only on the very technical version of the word. I finished my first novel about three months ago and I’m still trying to get it published.”

“Wow you've written a NOVEL though, that’s impressive either way.”

“Thank you Dean, I am quite happy with it.”

 

“Well we could always do dinner and a movie for that date you had planned Cas, OR you could just come over and we can spend the weekend on the couch watching Harry Potter movies!”

“Well let’s see, I have the option of making a fool out of myself in front of you publicly, or privately. There’s not really much of a choice there. I would love to Harry Potter Marathon with you Dean.”

“AWESOME! You know though, there is one thing required....No getting all dressed up! You have to be in your pajamas... it’s the only way, and I will be enforcing this rule.”

“You are certainly one of a kind Dean Winchester. I've never worn pajamas on a date before.”

“You might as well get used to it, most of my dating expertise involves pajamas.”

Castiel laughed again, It was hard not to with Dean being so damn adorable.

“That didn’t come out right. Although, I’d have to say it’s sadly accurate. I’m not good at this Cas, but I want to try for you.”

“That’s all I’ll ever ask for you to do Dean, try.”

“Okay Cas I’m not pushing you out. But I’m warning you, that If you keep looking at me like that... I may not be able to control myself much longer.”

Dean managed a bright smile even though he was absolutely serious.

“Who’s asking you to?” Castiel smiled deviously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than I expected to update.. I usually do so at least once a day.. but with the two chapters I just posted I hope you guys are doing okay! This chapter is pure sex.. umm that's the best way to describe it.. there's really nothing of "relationship" value here .. but It was necessary to move forward I thought.. and honestly.. who doesn't love a little smut. I'll be working on the next chapter ASAP but as for now I hope this will be enough to tide you over! <3 Thanks for reading.. Feel free to tell me what you think about it.

That was it, all Dean needed before pushing his lips against Castiel’s. Everything inside of him screamed to do this right. But Cas was there, kissing him back just as fiercely, and obviously wanting it just as badly. The kiss was electric, passionate, and gentle all at the same time. He’d never been kissed this way before, or maybe he had and the emotions tied in with it were just the overwhelming part. He wasn't sure, but his body seemed to take notice that it was finally getting what it had been waiting for.

Lips crashed hard together as they tugged on the layers of cotton between them. Every sensation heating up as they got closer to the skin underneath. Their bodies grinding against one another caused a sweet delicious friction that Dean had never felt before. It was almost as if they fit together perfectly.

Slowly and carefully he pulled back, Castiel chasing him with his mouth as he did.

“Cas I can think of nothing I’d love more, than to do this or add to it.. for however long you want. I just need to make sure this is what you really want. I also want you to know that I’m serious about .. well... about us being together. I don’t want this to get in the way of something bigger, something more. Do you understand?”

“Dean, I have wanted this so badly and for so long, the thought of waiting longer physically hurts. I want more than this as well, but I REALLY want this.... so if those are your only reasons for not already being inside me, I suggest we stop delaying”

“Fuck. You’re gonna kill me Cas.” Dean hissed as he grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him upstairs.

When they step through the bedroom doorway Dean finds himself pushed toward the bed and divested of at least two layers before he knows what’s happened.

“So many items of clothing Dean, just what are you hiding under there?”

“It’s all yours Cas. Why don’t you find out.” He teased.

“It will be my pleasure.” He whispered against Dean’s ear as he tugged the last over shirt off the broad shoulders in front of him.

“Mmm just one more left...”

Dean couldn't help but blush and smile. He’d never had this sort of commentary, before but he found it oddly relaxing.

Castiel’s fingernails barely dug into the skin as he pulled the last piece of cotton covering Dean’s torso. He stepped back somewhat in awe of just how gorgeous Dean’s body was this close.He’d been waiting so long, it was a little overwhelming.

The air escaped his lungs when he looked back at Dean after chucking his last shirt to the floor. He was perhaps even more beautiful than Castiel had imagined. When the words wouldn't come he crashed their mouths together to show Dean just how much he appreciated the view and started pulling at his own clothes.

Dean found it incredibly hard to think when Cas dropped to his knees in front of him.

He felt the heat of Castiel’s palm rubbing against his hardness through the restraining boxer briefs. Long nimble fingers pulled at the edges and tugged them down.

“Fuck, even better than I imagined.”

There was something intoxicating about Castiel cursing.. Dean wasn't sure exactly why, but it made his cock twitch.

Castiel swiped his tongue across the slit of Dean’s cock and was given a moan of appreciation. That just made him want more. He spat on the head and worked it down with his hand quickly. Without warning he popped it in his mouth and pushed himself down as far as he could. The head thick and heavy in the back of his throat caused him to moan around Dean.

Dean would love nothing more than to close his eyes and just enjoy the pleasure of Castiel taking him in, not to mention it would do his stamina a favor. But with Castiel looking up at him like this, even better than he’d imagined, there was no way the darkness behind his eyelids could compete. He nearly came when he felt the vibrations of Castiel’s throat and heard the moan around his cock.

“God Cas, perfect....mmm. I’m not gonna last like this...”

Apparently Castiel took that as a challenge, because the next thing Dean saw was part of a teasing smile. It is also the last thing he remembers before the pulsating orgasm ripped through him and flowed harshly down his lover’s throat.

He surprised them both when he stayed half hard even after the last shot of his cum was released. Dean pulled Castiel to his feet and tugged him onto the bed beside him. He kissed him passionately as his hand gently stroked the throbbing cock of his lover.

“Are you sure?” Dean whispered.

“Yes, now please just fuck me!”

Dean rolled over and grabbed the condoms and lube from his nightstand before pushing himself to his knees on the bed. He spread Castiel’s legs open in front of him while coating his fingers with lube. He worked a finger in slowly. His cock stiffened when he felt the tight heat around his single digit. He pushed in a little further and Castiel opened for him willingly.

He crooked his finger up and found the spot that had Castiel’s hips thrusting harshly into the air. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the writhing man underneath him. It was the most pleasure he’d ever felt. Watching Cas fall apart around his finger. He didn’t wait long before sliding another inside. Both rubbing against his prostate causing Castiel to buck wildly until the hot cum started pouring out.

“Fuck, Fuuuuuuuuuuck Dean. God Dean!”

Dean couldn't resist so he leaned in and sucked the hot white fluid from the tip. He wanted to taste Castiel and once he had, he realized it might become an addiction he could never do without. It was so much sweeter than he’d anticipated.His fingers still inside scissoring Castiel open for him. He pushed and pulled against the opening and finally pulled out.

“You ready?”

“Fuck me Dean...”

He pushed the head in, which caused both men to pant and moan. Slowly he slid in further doing his best to not hurt Cas, and keep himself from cumming all over again.

“More... I need..mmm.. I need more Dean.” Castiel pleaded.

Dean pushed in harder until he was fully enveloped by the tightness around him. Pulling out and thrusting back in again. Finally getting a rhythm that had them both clawing and pleading for release.

“I’m gonna cum Dean, Fuuuuuuuck.. Cum with me, Cum with me Dean.”

“YESSSS....yes with you, cummm baby.”

A few more thrusts sent both of them over the edge.

“Even better than I've imagined.”

“If it helps, you've exceeded my expectations as well.”

“I’m not sure it does, you say that like you weren't expecting much.”

“Oh no, I assure you... the one thing I would have never questioned was your ability to rip an orgasm out of me.”

“Okay? Thank you I guess.”

“That came out wrong... Dean what I’m saying is... You've been my fantasy for so long I’ve forgotten what it was before you... You probably could have made me cum just by smiling at me.. Hell I nearly offered you a blowjob just for driving me home the other day.”

“Haha, well that’s a repayment plan I’d be okay with.”

Castiel playfully shoved him in the arm.

Dean smiled brightly as he drifted off to sleep with Castiel held tightly in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but it's taking me a little longer to update than usual. With this weather my kids haven't had school, so mama's been busy. lol I know this is kind of an abrupt ending .. but I hope you still enjoy it. The story itself was getting harder to write and I didn't want to drag it out more if it wasn't going to be any good. I really hope you're not disappointed.. but let me know either way.. leave a comment and I'll try to get back to you~

Dean was incredibly anxious. Sex he was good at, he could handle sex. Girls, guys, it didn’t matter Dean Winchester knew how to please a lover. As for relationships though, he’d never been too good at the serious stuff. He wanted so badly to do things right with Castiel. And even though he wouldn't change the glorious night they’d spent together, now he had no idea whatsoever as how to proceed. They’d already made the Marathon Date. It seemed simple in theory, and yet he was nervous as hell.

There was supposed to be a huge snowstorm. Even though they were next door neighbors, he wanted to make sure there was enough food and supplies for both of them if they got trapped . And he liked the possibility of talking Cas into staying for the whole weekend. He made sure to restock his cabinets and pantry Friday morning, just in case. He also double checked his generator, flashlights, and emergency supplies. If nothing else, John Winchester taught his boys how to be prepared for anything. Dean was pretty sure Sam and himself could survive a Zombie Apocalypse, or any other kind for that matter. Boy Scout didn’t even begin to cover it.

He marinated some steak, chicken and a few beef patties. He didn’t want to eat out the whole weekend. Even Dean Winchester had a limit to how much junk food he would take in on the weekend if he was sitting stationary watching TV all day. He bought some of those healthy snacks that Sam likes, and stuff for a few salads too.

Dean was pretty handy in the kitchen, he even baked from time to time. His favorite to eat being pie, but certainly not his favorite to make. He had the best recipe for homemade pie, and it was practically a crime to buy his crust or even buy a pre-made pies anymore. He’d ruined himself on his own, and now the only one he hadn’t perfected was pecan. It was the only pie he could stand to eat, that he didn’t make himself. But they were all kind of a bitch to make. So he preferred to make cookies or brownies. They were usually simple and still delicious.

He checked the clock and he only had about an hour before Cas was due to turn up. He grabbed a quick shower and got dressed into his pajamas. He did his absolute best to keep himself busy until he heard the knock at the door. As soon as he opened it he saw Cas in a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

“I’m sorry sir, this party is for pajama wearer’s only.”

“Dean I brought them I just didn’t want to freeze on the way over.” He said pointedly holding a gym bag.

“Well in that case I might be persuaded to let you in.. There’s an admission fee though.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Two kisses and a box of Junior Mints.... Junior Mints optional.”

Cas just shook his head and smiled at him. His arms wrapped quickly around his neck pulling him in for two quick kisses.

“Now let me in, I’m freezing my ass off.”

Dean pulled the door open further and closed it behind them. Cas headed straight upstairs to change into his pajamas. Dean set the TV up and put in the first disc.

“Hey Cas, you want me to make some popcorn or something before we get started?” Dean yelled toward the staircase.

A few seconds later Castiel came barreling down the stairs.

“Do you mind if we go ahead and do lunch, I haven’t ate today...”

“Sure babe, whatever you wa..”

Dean turned to see Castiel in a matching cotton pajama outfit. They were blue with jumping sheep on them. If Dean were a better person he would have hid a smile, instead he couldn't help but bust out laughing.

“What are those?”

“Shut up they are comfy, and I don’t usually wear them like this.. so ... bite me.”

“Well how do you wear them exactly?”

“I’ll show you after we eat... I’m starving!”

“Okay okay, what do you want? I put some burgers in a marinade earlier. They should be okay, but would be better later if you want to save them for dinner. Ooh how about a sandwich?”

“Yes whatever that’s fine.”

Dean quickly turned the stove top on and warmed the griddle up. A sandwich was good sure, but a grilled sandwich even better. Besides, the way he made them it was nearly as quick. He stacked them perfectly as the buttered bread sizzled against the heat. Knowing exactly when to flip them so that the bread was golden brown and crispy.

“Hey Cas, grab some chips or something from the pantry if you want them. Pick something you like, I didn’t buy it if I didn’t like it so I’ll eat any of them.

Castiel came back out holding a bag of cheddar fries. He emptied them into a clear container with a lid. That made them easily accessible and still kept them from going stale.

“What do you want to drink?” Castiel asked offering to get it.

“I’ll take bottled water babe thanks.”

“No problem it’s the least I could do.”

Dean grabbed a couple plates from the cabinet and served them both up.  
They carried their food and drinks into the living room and plopped them down on the coffee table in front of them.

Dean pushed play on the remote and made himself comfortable.The previews were still playing when he heard an outrageous moan beside him. He looked over and Castiel’s big eyes were like saucers of disbelief.

“Oh my GOD! This is the best sandwich I've ever tasted.”

Dean couldn't help but smile. He loved having his ego stroked just as much as other parts of him.

“Thanks.”

Once Castiel finished chewing the bite that was already currently in his mouth he spoke again.

“Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Huh?”

“Well let’s see, you’re athletic, you can fix cars, you make furniture, you’re incredibly skilled ... in other areas, and if that wasn't enough it seems now you can nearly make me cum over a sandwich.”

“Um, Thanks?”

“Tell me a flaw... right now.. otherwise this has to be some sort of a dream.”

“Cas, it’s not a dream.. I’m here, you’re here.. we’re good.”

“I’m serious Dean please, tell me one flaw ...just one.”

“Um, okay I get handsy when I’m drunk.”

“That’s not a flaw, and all saying it does is make me want to get you drunk... continue an ACTUAL flaw.”

“I don’t know why that doesn't count but okay, let’s see... I’m childish sometimes, I can be incredibly possessive and jealous sometimes (not in the psychopathic way or anything. Just... pissy about it), I also have moments when I’m quite full of myself and moments when I need constant reassurance that I’m not some sort of loser who can’t do anything right. Luckily, neither of those phases usually last too long. I’m cranky if I don’t get enough sleep, ...not sure how much you need here Cas.”

“Okay, Okay, so maybe you’re not perfect... but damn it if you don’t seem like it. Let’s watch the movie.”

Once their food was finished Castiel stripped his pajama top off and Dean swallowed hard looking over at him curiously.

"I told you, I'd show you how I normally wear them after dinner. I never wear the top really.. just the bottoms."

It took a few minutes but finally he was able to focus on the movie again, thankfully. The last thing he needed was a hard-on only thirty minutes into the first movie. 

Dean couldn't help but smile when Cas asked little questions, it felt good to know he was interested. Pretty soon they were so perfectly pushed together Dean wondered why he’d ever been nervous in the first place... this felt right.. it felt like home.

By the time the weekend was over they were both head over heels in love with Harry Potter, Dean's cooking, and each other.

He was certainly glad that he saw his friend, boyfriend, lover in a different light.


End file.
